Weihnachtsmärchen auf der seaQuest
by Snuggles2
Summary: Ein Weihnachtsmärchen für Kiddo


_**Liebe Kiddo!**_

Ich wünsche dir schöne, ruhige Weihnachtstage. Ich hoffe diese kleine Geschichte gefällt dir, auch wenn sie wieder eine spur vom Snuggles- Touch hat, der- nun ja- nicht immer ganz realistisch ist.

Und wieder ist sie aus deinen Wörtern entstanden. Du darfst also gerne schauen, ob du sie alle findest.

_**Deine Snuggles**_

_**Ein Wintermärchen auf der seaQuest **_

„Was soll das hier? Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst!" Wütend funkelten die Augen des Sicherheitschefs den Moraloffizier an.

„Ach komm schon Chief, diese armen Kinder werden sich so sehr freuen! Glänzende Kinderaugen- ach, sag ja!" Doch es half alles nichts. Ben konnte betteln und bitten, Manilow Crocker ließ sich nicht erweichen.

„Wenn du dir so sehr..." Er wiederholte „glänzende Kinderaugen wünscht, dann zieh du dir den Fummel doch an und erzähl Märchen aus deinem aufregendem Leben."

„Die armen Kleinen. Das willst du ihnen doch nicht wirklich antun, oder?" Er zog eine Flunsch, doch selbst das half nicht. „Und mir würde der Mantel auch viel zu groß sein. Du hast dazu die- äh- perfekte Figur!"

Jetzt platzte dem Chief allerdings der Kragen. „Ich will jetzt in mein Bett, das habe ich mir nämlich verdient. Im Gegensatz zu dir müssen andere hier Arbeiten." Damit bog er um eine Ecke und Ben seufzte auf. Kopfschüttelnd kam Lucas aus seinem Versteck hervor.

„Mal ehrlich Ben, das hättest du auch geschickter machen können!" Spöttisch zog der Größere seine Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Dann bring du den alten Grieskram doch dazu den Weihnachtsmann für die Kinderchen zu spielen, war doch sowieso deine Idee. Mir reicht s!" Wie zu vor Manilow Ben, ließ dieser nun den Blonden stehen und verschwand hinter seiner Tür.

„Geh doch, dann mache ich es eben selber!" Allerdings musste vorher noch ein Schlachtplan her.

„Bitte Captain!" Große bettelnde Jungenaugen schauten Nathan an. Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid Kiddo, aber Manilow ist mein Sicherheitschef. Ich kann nicht von ihm verlangen den Weihnachtsmann zu spielen. Wie kommst du da überhaupt drauf?"

„Naja, am ersten Weihnachtstag wird hier zu viel Aufruhe sein, wenn wir andocken. Und ich habe gehört, dass es in Deutschland diese Tradition gibt. Das würde doch passen. Und Heiligabend von zu Hause weg... ." Nun wurden seine Augen ehrlich traurig und er drehte sich weg.

„Sie tun mir einfach leid. Das meine Eltern mich versetzen ist ja nichts neues und nun ja sowieso egal, aber diese Kinder haben gerade ihr Zuhause verloren. Ich dachte, dass sie das wenigstens ein bisschen ablenken könnte." Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Nathans Gesicht.

„Das ist lieb von dir Lucas und ich verstehe dich ja auch." Er seufzte tief.

„Na gut, ich werde sehen was ich tun kann. Aber ich verspreche nichts."

„Echt? Super! Danke Captain!" Bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte, war der Teenager schon auf und davon.

Da hatte er sich ja etwas eingebrockt.

Bei seinem nächsten Rundgang kam er auch an dem Aufenthaltsraum ihrer kleinen Geste vorbei. Er öffnete die Tür und blieb eine Weile in einer Ecke stehen. Ein leises, trauriges Lächeln schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Dann ging ihm auf, das er genau das brauchte.

Manilow war schnell gefunden. Eigentlich war es ja gemein, was er vorhatte, aber er kannte eben seinen alten Freund.

„Und was soll ich jetzt hier? Wenn du auch noch damit anfängst, dass ich..." Seine grummeligen Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als er das Bild vor sich sah. Da saß ein zehn jähriger Junge in einer Ecke auf dem Boden, seinen kleinen Bruder auf dem Schoß und erzählte ihm die Geschichte vom Weihnachtsmann, der den Kindern Wünsche erfüllte und nur gutes tat. Das Bild dieses Jungen, der versuchte dem Kleineren seine Angst zu nehmen, rührte etwas tief in ihm. So standen sie da und hörten der Geschichte zu Ende zu. Als er fertig war, schaute der Zehnjährige hoch. Seine Augen waren traurig und ängstlich, aber sie zeigten auch Mut und Hoffnung. Damit war es um Manilow geschehen. Ergeben nickte er.

„Du hast es geschafft, ich tu s. Auch wenn ich das sicher noch bereuen werde."

Als Chief Crocker gegangen war, kam Lucas hinter einem Schrank hervor. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Sie sind genial, Captain!" Nathan konnte dazu nur den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Lucas sich dort versteckt hatte.

Um sie herum war alles kalt. Sie hatte Hunger und Durst. Um Aus dem Meer konnten sie nichts trinken. Als eines der ältesten Kinder sollte sie nach draußen gehen und versuchen Hilfe zu finden. Einen überlebenden Erwachsenen. Doch alles was die Vierzehnjährige sehen konnte, war schmutzig gelb- braune Erde und abgeknickte Baumstämme. Alles war weg. Überrollt von dem tödlichen Wirbelsturm. Die Eltern der fünf Familien hatten ihre Kinder rechtzeitig in den kleinen Schutzbunker gebracht. Sie selber hatten versucht noch ihre Häuser zu sichern. Doch der Sturm war schneller und heftiger gekommen, als sie es erwartet hatten.

Niemand war da. Und es war so bitter kalt. Warum konnte es nicht schon Frühling sein? Nein, es musste ja Winter sein. Statt des Sturmes hatten sie Schnee erwartet, doch der war trotz der Kälte ausgeblieben. Langsam wurde es dunkel um sie herum. Schon ging es auf Mitternacht zu. Gerade als die Kräfte des Mädchens zu schwinden begannen, sah sie ein kleines Boot auftauchen. Kam nun doch Hilfe? Das letzte Wort, dass sie verstand, bevor sie in die erlösende Ohnmacht sank, war „seaQuest."

Schreiend erwachte Hanna. Schweiß rann ihr über die Stirn. Sofort war Dr. Westphalen bei ihr und streichelte ihr sanft über die Stirn. „Ganz ruhig." Es war alles nur ein Traum konnte sie wohl schlecht sagen. Kristin hatte die Aufsicht über die neun Kinder übernommen und hielt abwechselnd Schlafwache in den beiden behelfsmäßigen Schlafräumen, da immer wieder eines der Kinder aus einem Albtraum aufschreckte. Das sie durch diesen kurzfristigen Auftrag vor zwei Tagen Heiligabend nicht zuhause verbringen konnte, machte ihr, wie Lucas, wenig aus. Sie hätte sich wahrscheinlich ohnehin freiwillig zum Dienst gemeldet, da sie sich mit ihrer Tochter erst am zweiten Weihnachtstag treffen konnte. Am ersten Weihnachtstag, in drei Tagen, würden sie am Festland ankommen, wo die Kinder bei Verwandten oder Bekannten ihrer Familien untergebracht werden konnten. Diese Insel hatte weit außerhalb gelegen und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Kinder in sich in die Kleinstadt, in die sie sie bringen würden, einigermaßen zurecht finden würden.

Zwei Tage später schimpfte Manilow über seine Gutherzigkeit. Der weiße Bart kratzte und das rote Weihnachtsmannkostüm, welches Ben ihm besorgt hatte, sah aus als wäre es kurz nach Anschaffung dieses Brauches geschneidert worden.

Außerdem wusste er noch immer nicht so richtig, was er den Kindern erzählen sollte.

Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und stützte den Kopf in seine Hände. Er versuchte all die anderen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und sich daran zu erinnern, was er als Kind am liebsten für eine Weihnachtsgeschichte gehört oder im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Und plötzlich wusste er es, Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Wollte er doch mal sehen, ob diese völlig verstaubte und unmoderne tschechisch-ostdeutsche Geschichte, die ein Bekannter seiner Eltern ihnen immer erzählt hatte, die Kinder noch fesseln konnte.

Die Zuhörer hielten den Atem an. Allerdings nicht nur die Kinder, sondern auch die Erwachsenen. Sie alle saßen am Moonpool,denn dort war genug Platz. Darwin war allerdings zu Fische- fangen nach draußen gelassen wurden, da die Kinder dieses Projekt ja eigentlich gar nicht sehen durften. Jedenfalls saßen sie nun vor diesem großen, in Rot gekleideten Mann, der mit tiefer stimme so anschaulich von einem Mädchen erzählte, dass von seiner Stiefmutter und seinen Stiefschwestern geschlagen und beschimpft wurde, das ihnen immer wieder der Schreck in die Glieder fuhr. Doch wie erleichtert atmeten sie auf, als er mit sanfter Stimme erzählte, wie sehr die Tiere ihr vertrauten, das sie ihr die Freunde waren, die sie sonst nicht hatte. Und wie sehr mussten sie lachen, als der Weihnachtsmann in den buntesten Farben schilderte, wie sie den Prinzen im verschneiten Wald traf und ihn an der Nase herum führte.

Gerade als der Prinz das Aschenbrödel wieder gefunden hatte und sie gemeinsam auf Nikolaus und Felix, zwei wunderschönen Pferden, in den aufwirbelndem Schnee Hand in Hand davon gestoben waren, schrie eines der Kinder vor Überraschung auf. In wilden Sprüngen kam Darwin in den Moonpool , niemand konnte sich erklären, wer ihn hereingelassen hatte. Sofort sprangen die Kinder auf und beugten sich ungläubig über den Rand. Was noch ungewohnter war als ein Delphin, der plötzlich auf einem U- Boot auftauchte, war, das dieser auch noch laut „Fröhliche Weihnachten!" rief und die Kinder fröhlig nass spritzte. Mit einem mal trat die Trauer in den Augen der Kinder in den Hintergrund. Sie streichelten den Delphin, bis dieser: „Geschenke!" Rief. Von der anderen Seite des Moonpools kam Lucas, allerdings sah er gar nicht mehr aus wie Lucas. Der Captain musste sich doch sehr das Lachen verkneifen. Ein Teen, der sich freiwillig als Christkind verkleidete- wo gab es denn so was? Doch die Kinder liefen fröhlich lachend auf ihn zu und bestürmten ihn, bis jeder von ihnen ein Geschenk aus dem großen Sack erhalten hatte. Woher er die ganzen Dinge hatte, wollte Nathan lieber gar nicht wissen, schließlich war Heiligabend.

Und tatsächlich geschah noch ein kleines Wunder: Ben stand leise lächelnd in seiner Ecke und zog Lucas nicht ein mal mit seinem blond gelocktem Engelshaar auf.

**_ENDE_**


End file.
